Werewolf Love
by ixcheldiaz
Summary: This is a story of the 2nd generation. Blake Weasley is off to her first year at Hogwarts, there she will learn about magic, love, trust and so much more that no one could have ever prepared her for. Teddy L./OC. please R&R, I'll give you a hug? Re-posted


The Characters:

Name: Parents: Age: Siblings:

Blake W. Bill and Fleur W. 16 Victoire W.

Victoire W. Bill and Fleur W. 14 Blake W.

Fred W. (Jr.) Charlie and Erica W. 16 George W. Jr.

George W. (Jr.) Charlie and Erica W. 16 Fred W. (Jr.)

Ted (Teddy) L. Nymphadora and Remus L. 17 Raven L.

Savannah L. Nymphadora and Remus L. 14 Teddy L.

Stella M. Melyssa and Draco M. 16 Scorpious M.

Scorpious M. Melyssa and Draco M. 14 Stella M.

Cedric F. Seamus and Holly F. 16 (none)

Lily P. Hermione and Ron W. 13 James and Albus P.

The Pairings: (Not until later on)

Blake W./Teddy L.

Victoire W./Cedric F.

Fred W. (Jr.)/Savannah L.

George W. (Jr.)/Stella M.

Scorpious M./Lily P.

The Years:

Blake W.- 6th year.

Victoire W.- 4th year.

Fred/George W. (Jr.)- 6th year.

Teddy L.- 7th year.

Savannah L.- 4th year.

Stella M.- 6th year.

Scorpious M.- 4th year.

Cedric F.- 7th year.

Lily P.-3rd year.

Notes:

Blake and Victoire W.- Both part Veela.

Teddy and Savannah L.- Both Metamorphagous.

Werewolf Love:

A Teddy Lupin Love Story

Part One:

__

The First Year

Chapter One:

Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

"Mum!" Came the voice of eleven-year-old Blake Weasley. "I am going to miss the train if you don't let me go some time soon." As if on cue, the whistle on the giant scarlet steam engine blew. Finally, Fleur Weasley let go, quite reluctantly, of her daughter.

"Oh! I am just going to miss you so much! I can't believe that you are starting your first year at Hogwarts." She said, her voice lacking the thick French accent she used to have.

_Huh, maybe dad really did tutor mum to improve her English. _Blake thought, remembering the stories that her uncles Fred and George had told her.

Blake rolled her eyes as she turned to her father.

"Bye, daddy. I'm going to miss you." She said as she hugged him tightly. Then she turned to her younger sister, Victoire, who was standing off to the side, sulking. "Don't I get a hug _goodbye _from my favorite sister?"

"I'm your only sister, smart one." Victoire said, though she had a smile playing on her face, as she shuffled into her big sisters arms.

"Promise you'll write to me? And not forget about me?" She asked in a small voice.

Blake chuckled into the younger girl's hair. "I will write to you everyday, if you want me to. And I could never forget you, Vicka. You're my sister."

Victoire smiled and the whistle on the train blew once more. Blake let go of her sister and climbed onto the Hogwarts Express. Once on it, she turned to look out the window, and waved to her family. She kept watching them, until the train pulled away from the station completely. Once she couldn't see the station anymore, she turned to the crowded hallway, and went in search of an empty compartment.

_I can't believe that there are no available compartments. _Blake thought moodily. Everywhere she looked, left and right, the compartments were filled with friends catching up on their summer, and what not.

_I wish that I knew someone here. _She thought. As if in answer to her desperation, she passed a compartment that only had one person inside.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Blake asked the girl, who had long blonde hair and startling ice grey eyes, and seemed to be about her age.

The girl looked up in surprise. "No, not at all. Please come in."

Blake walked in and closed the compartment door behind her.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Everywhere else is so crowded." The girl nodded.

"I know what you mean. It took me ages to find this one." The girl smiled at Blake. "By the way, I'm Stella. Stella Malfoy. This is my first year. What about you?"

"My name is Blake Weasley. This is also my first year." the girls stayed in silence for a second, before it was broken by Blake.

"Wait, you said your name was Malfoy, right?" The girl nodded. "Wow, your family was like my family's worst enemy when they were in school." Suddenly, realization sparked in Stella's eyes.

"That's so true!" The girls were thrown into a fit of laughter. "But the weird thing is, even though I have known you for about ten minutes, you are the best friend I have ever had."

Blake looked at the girl in front of her. "I feel the same way. Just don't tell my sister that." The girls were once again thrown into a fit of laughter.

"Teddy!"

"My man!"

"How was your summer?" Came the cries from all around him. Teddy Lupin strolled into the compartment that was full of his friends from the Quiddich team, and some girls from the various houses. The guys came over to clap him on the back, while the girls just seemed to be rooted to their seats, giggling with their friends about him. Finally, he was able to get through the crowd, and came face to face with Kristofer Finnigan, his best friend since the were both first years.

"Hey, man. How was your summer?" Teddy asked, while giving Kristofer a hug.

"Good, good. How was yours?" Kris returned the hug.

Teddy just shook his head, which today was bright purple. "Well, just about the same as summer is while spending it with the Weasley family. And the Potter family… And then there's mum and dad, too. Oh, and let's not forget Savannah"

Kris just nodded. "Are you ready for school to start again?"

Teddy looked at him for a second. "Not really." He said. "The only thing I'm looking forward to is Quiddich really."

Kris laughed.

Finally the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station at the little town of Hogsmead. As Blake and Stella collected their stuff, they heard a big, booming voice from behind them.

"First years, this way please." They turned, and Blake recognized Rubeus Hagrid, the half-giant caretaker of Hogwarts, who was also a good friend of her family.

"Hi Hagrid." Blake said as she approached him.

"Well, hello there, Blake. I almost forgot that this was yer first year." Blake laughed, and Hagrid let her and Stella, and the other first years to the boats waiting at the edge of the lake. As Hagrid started telling them the safety regulations and what not, Stella turned to look at her.

"You know him?" She asked, sounding slightly surprised. Blake nodded.

"Yeah, that's Rubeus Hagrid, he is the caretaker at Hogwarts. He was also there when my uncle Harry, my aunt Hermione, and most of my other aunt's and uncle's were in school."

The two friends got in a boat together, and started to sail across the water. Blake looked into the murky depths of the lake and sighed.

"I wonder what house I'm going to be in." She wondered out loud.

Stella turned to look at her. "I don't know. I just hope that I am not in Slytherin, like the rest of my family. I wanna prove to everyone, that just because my name is Malfoy, I am not like my family."

Blake just laughed at her new friend.

The first years walked into the great Hogwarts castle, and were instantly amazed. Everywhere they looked, there were portraits of various people, most in some way, or another, having contributed to the school in one way or another. Every person in the paintings moved and greeted the new students warmly. The first years came up to a set of great oak doors, which Blake assumed led to the Great Hall, something she had been told in every story she had heard from her family. Suddenly the doors in front of them were shot open, and a tall, and smiling person stood before them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor Longbottom, and I am the Herbology teacher here at Hogwarts. In just a couple of moment you will be sorted into your houses. Now, please, follow me."

The new students were led into the Great Hall, and at the very en of the room, in front of the teacher's table, stood a stool with an old looking witch's hat on it. Professor Longbottom motioned them to get into a small group.

"Now, I will call your name and you will come up here, and place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house." There was a murmur through out the group of first years.

"Sarah Keller." The young and timid girl walked up to the stool and placed the sorting hat on her head.

"You have a lot of courage, I can tell. Yet you seem to have quite the thirst for knowledge. You would risk yourself if it meant saving your friends. GRYFFINDOR!!" The sorting hat roared. As each student went by, the others seemed to be less scared. Finally, Professor Longbottom called the name,

"Stella Malfoy." Stella visibly paled, and gripped Blake's hand tighter. Blake squeezed Stella's hand in support, sending her a silent _Good Luck. _ Once Stella was seated on the stool, with the sorting hat on her head, the hat opened it's mouth.

"While you are of the Malfoy bloodline, you are nothing like your parents. If it came down to having to save one sibling or five strangers from a burning building, you would save the strangers. Your blood may be Malfoy and thus Slytherin, but your head and heart are… GRYFFINDOR!!" The entire Gryffindor table burst into cheers as Stella got off the stool and joined them, but not before winking and giving Blake a high five.

"Blake Weasley." Blake was so caught up in her own mind, that she almost didn't catch her name being called. Slowly, she approached the stool, as if it were a snake, coiled, and ready to strike. Once the sorting hat was placed on her head, she felt a cool sense of relief flow through her body.

"Another Weasley?" the Sorting Hat asked, surprised. "Well, I haven't had one of you in quite a while, twenty-seven years to be exact. The last one of the Weasley's to be sorted was young Ginnerva. You wouldn't happen to be her kid would you? No, you have to much French in you. Well, moving on, you have much courage in you, just like everyone else in your family. But, you also hunger for knowledge. I would say that you should be sorted into Ravenclaw, but there is something more there. Well, you will be sorted into,"


End file.
